carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ambrosian
"The Ambrosian" (Dutch: "De Ambrosiaan") is the national anthem of Brunant. The national anthem is composed of two parts, the "Ambrosian" and the "Chant of Liberty". The anthem is named after King Ambroos I. History The Ambrosian Ambroos I was secretly an "homme du plume"]] The Ambrosian is named after King Ambroos I. In 1804 he wrote an untitled patriotic poem, which is often referred to as "Victoria" or "Hymn of Brunantia". This poem reflected the repressions carried out by James Carrington after he crushed the Coup of 1800. This poem was in dissent to his rule (the tyrant's spell) and is very much in favor of the monarchy (ie. the Dragon). Edouard-Marie Weydart (1811-1886), a well known Franco-Brunanter composer, set a tune to a lyricized version of the poem. 1881 revolution In 1881, a revolution broke out against King Johan I and his oppression of liberty and democracy. He had dissenting people and especially writers arrested, until his soldiers turned against him. A republican movement arose during this period and many of the protesters wanted an end to the monarchy. The soldiers and protesters against Johan adopted Weydart's music as their song, albeit with modified lyrics, calling it the "Chant of Liberty" (Dutch: "Gezang van Vrijheid"). Peter Fortuyn, a young soldier with the Royal Guard, was said to have come up with the words to the chant. Words to Chant of Liberty The lyrics to "Chant of Liberty" differed radically to those of King Ambroos' poem. The words were very republican and anti-monarchical. The song openly criticized the king, and it was a personal attack on Johan. It referred to the king as a despot and in the second verse, it called him a murderer, as well as stating that he should be hanged. :In de wat'ren van de Mediterraanse/Ligt een land met een despoot, hun kon'g/Maar de mensen beginnen te wekken/Kameraden, pluk de dag! leidt de weg! :Sta op, sta op voor vrijheid/Soldaten, schrijvers, huisvaders/Neem nu je wap'ns, haast uit de buurt/Hang de kon'g, zet dat moordenaar weg/Hang de kon'g, zet dat moordenaar weg/Democratie, democratie/Roep de mensen elke dag na dag/Roep de mensen elke dag na dag :By the shores of the Mediterranean/Lies a land with a despot, their king/Now the people are starting to wake up/Camarades, seize the day! lead the way! :Rise up, rise up for liberty/Men of arms, men of words, men of fam'ly/Now take to arms, make haste, away/Hang the king, send the murd'rer away/Hang the king, send the murd'rer away/Democracy, democracy/Cry the people each day after day/Cry the people each day after day National anthem Following Johan's deposing and the takeover of the throne by his son Pieter II, many of Brunant's citizens wanted him and the newly reinstated Congress to appoint this as the anthem. Royalists did not wholeheartedly support this (and preferred "Victoria" instead), and Pieter would openly not allow a song calling for the king's hanging to be used in public affairs. A compromise was reached in the fall of 1881, where a modification of both Weydart and Fortuyn's lyrics was used. Weydart's lyrics became the chorus and first stanza of the anthem, and Fortuyn's words became the second one. The defamatory reference to the king and his hanging were removed as well. In November 1881, the new lyrics and extended music were officially adopted as Brunant's national anthem. Lyrics Other verses There are two other verses which were: Usage "The Ambrosian" is sung in several public occasions and events. Only the first two verses and the chorus are to be sung. The full version has not been officially used since 1946. Protocol dictates that the anthem is to be sung after the raising of the flag. The anthem is sung in all schools in the mornings, and radio stations are required to play it every evening at 19:00 (7 PM). On Independence Day ceremonies, each city plays the anthem in one of the official languages, though they may, and Koningstad does, play an official bilingual version with a Dutch chorus and verse and an English chorus and verse. There is also an unofficial Barzuna version. Category:Songs Category:National symbols